


Woah mama

by Gogomonow



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogomonow/pseuds/Gogomonow
Summary: Eda meets Luz's mom.I'm sorry.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Woah mama

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a meme and I had to make this, I’m sorry.

“C’mon Eda, I told my mami you would meet her at 6.” Luz pulled on Eda’s arm.  
“Yeah, hold your horses, I need to look presentable for her.” Eda adjusted her suit before walking through the portal to the human realm.  
Luz and Eda started walking their way toward Luz’s house. “Alright Eda, I’ve told my Mami about my time on the Boiling Isles and she has been asking to meet you constantly. Please don’t do anything weird to make a bad impression.” Luz had had this conversation with Eda several times over the last hour.  
“I always make good first impressions.” Eda said as she approached the front door of Luz’s house.  
Luz rang the doorbell. In a few seconds the door opened to Luz’s mother standing in the doorway. Eda froze and just stood there.  
“Hi Mami, this is my magic teacher, Eda.” Luz said happily. After waiting for Eda to say something and hearing nothing, Luz looked over to Eda to see her still and sweaty. ‘What is she doing? Eda, say something. What are you thinking?’ Luz thought frantically.  
Meanwhile in Eda’s mind, ‘WHOA MAMA! HUMINA HUMINA HUMINA BAZOOOOO000OING!! *EYES POP OUT* AROOOOO0000OGA! *JAW DROPS TONGUE ROLLS OUT* WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF *TONGUE BURSTS OUT OF THE UNCONTROLLABLY DROOLING FACE* WURBLWURBLWURBL WURBLWURBLWURBLWURBLWURBL *TINY CUPID SHOOTS ARROW THROUGH HEART* AHHHHH M'LADY *HEART THEN TURNS CARTOONISH BEATING SO HEARD YOU CAN SEE IT THROUGH SHIRT* BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM.’  
“Hell yes I am Eda I need a word with Luz.” Eda quickly spat.  
Eda grabbed Luz by the arm and dragged her out of Camilia’s earshot. “Luz, why didn’t you tell me she is hot?” Eda whispered angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I put you through this.


End file.
